Malec Week Day 3, AU settings day (Fortune-telling)
by NiennorNight
Summary: Malec AU for Malec Week Day 3, (AU settings day) When Alec promised Izzy to do whatever she wanted for her birthday, he was certain he would regret it. Yet, as he stared at Magnus' beautiful golden-green eyes, he decided there was nothing to regret, but a lot to be thankful for.


**Malec Week Day 3! AU settings day**

* * *

"IZZY! Let me go!" He shouted at his sister "No!" she screamed back "No chance Alec, you promised! Now get in there!" "I didn't!" he kept protesting while she shoved him towards a brightly coloured tent with a sign that read 'The Magnificent Bane.' "When I said we could do whatever you want I meant together!" "Well I want you to do this alone!" She shouted again before deciding to change tactics.

She walked in front of him and assuming a cute and innocent facial expression. "C'mon big brother…" He pouted. "No." "Do it for your little sister…" She bat her eyelids looking cute "It's my birthday… Pleaseee?" She added looking at him with puppy eyes and he broke, sighing exasperated and dropping his head. "Okay…" "Yayyy!" She said doing a little dance while he wasn't looking. He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to do that anyway?" "It will be fun!" she grinned "Then why don't _**you**_ do it? How will it be fun, you won't even be there!" "Alec, this will get us nowhere. Just move." Another exasperated sigh, and a defeated, "Fine. Only because I love you." She smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I love you too big brother." And then she said in a lower voice so he didn't hear "You can thank me later." "What was that?" "Nothing! I said go on!" With a last sigh he entered the tent.

He blinked to adjust his vision to the dim light inside the small, filled with smoke space, and his blue eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen anything so colourful before. There were stained-glass trinkets hanging from the ceiling casting colourful sparks over the multicoloured curtains and rags all around. The smoke smelled like sandalwood and burned sugar. Alec loved it. Once he got over the initial shock he saw through the fumes, the owner of the tent looking at him with a playful smile on his face. He froze once again, and blushed under the man's scrutinising gaze.

Not knowing what to say, he took him in too, observing his appearance. The man was lying leisurely on an orange recliner, absently tangling a tall glass on his slender, ring-laden fingers. His skin was golden brown and he had raven black hair styled in spikes, with colourful streaks on it and… *Alec gulped and looked away* he wore no shirt, just some golden trinkets around his neck and upper arms. His pants, _'Thank God he_ **is** _wearing pants…'_ were bright purple, a contrast to the orange recliner. Over all, he was gorgeous.

"Hello beautiful! How can I help you?" He finally spoke pulling him out of his reverie. He had the most beautiful voice Alec had ever heard and coupled with the compliment it made him blush, and stutter, nervously "I… I…" he tried saying, "I mean, my sister… I didn't want, I don't know…" He shut his mouth dropping his head, embarrassed beyond belief and blushing even more. "I'm sorry, I'll go." He turned to leave, but the man who had swiftly gotten to his feet and approached him, grabbed his wrist. "Relax." He whispered "It's okay. Here, have a sit." He gestured towards a small purple couch and Alec collapsed on it hiding his face in his hands, still embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He said again and the other man waved a hand dismissing his worries. "It's okay… I'm guessing you were forced to come here?" he smirked as Alec looked up at him. "Yeah…" Alec admitted "It's my little sister's birthday and she made me promise to do whatever she wants…" "Aaww poor darling" he crooned and then smiled before the boy could protest "Shall I make it worth your while then?" he added throwing himself on the recliner opposite of Alec.

His tone was so seductive that Alec looked at him wide-eyed, blushing even more, and the man laughed out loud at his expression. "Relax beautiful, I won't bite." He said in a honey-coated voice "I- I'm not…" Alec muttered and the man raised an eyebrow "You're not what sweetheart?" "Nothing. My name is Alec…" "Alec?" he purred "From Alexander I presume?" "Yes. But everyone just calls me Alec…" "Nice to meet you Alexander," he said ignoring the boy's last comment and Alec made a disgruntled noise in response "I'm Magnus." Alec nodded and Magnus went on. "Well then… Shall we begin?" "Begin… what?" Alec asked nervously. Magnus leaned forward, so close that their noses almost touched and Alec swallowed nervously, his throat going dry. "Reading your fortune of course." He whispered. "Isn't that what you came here for?" Magnus smiled and pulled back, taking Alec's right hand on his own as the boy stared at him dazed.

When he didn't say a thing, the older man raised an eyebrow at him. Alec shook his head and finding his voice, muttered. "Sure…" "Relax." Magnus said squeezing his hand, and then added smiling "You're disturbing your aura." "My what?" Alec asked confused and the fortune teller laughed "You're really not into that stuff, are you?" "No, I'm sorry…" He waved a hand dismissively "Don't worry about it. Now, let me see…" He leaned over his hand, tracing patterns on his palm with a glittery nail. Without thinking about it, Alec leaned forward too, wondering what he was seeing, and their heads almost touched. After a moment, Magnus turned his eyes on him without raising his head. Their eyes locked, and they both froze, losing themselves into each other's eyes. Golden green eyes staring into sapphire ones, as they both thought the same thing. _**'**_ _ **He has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen…'**_ Then Alec hastily drew back taking his hand away, and Magnus cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"Interesting." He said thoughtfully leaning back on the recliner. "What's interesting?" Alec asked worried. Magnus folded his arms over his bare chest and Alec swallowed nervously again, and looked away blushing. _'_ _He's too hot…'_ The too-hot fortune teller smirked at him and said wiggling his eyebrows, "I see love in your future." "Wha-?" he exclaimed looking at him "That- that's impossible…" he muttered looking down. The older man moved closer again and placing a finger on his chin turned Alec's face so he was looking into his eyes, and leaned impossibly close to him. So close that Alec could feel his breath on his face when he purred, "Why is it impossible darling?" His breath caught in his throat, and he felt his face burning, his eyes becoming impossibly wide. Unconsciously he leaned in, and their noses touched, and then he realized what he was doing and jumped up, taking two steps away, looking at Magnus who was staring up at him stunned at his sudden movement. "I- I'm sorry, I have- have to go." Alec stuttered impossibly red, his hands shaking, and moved towards the entrance.

"Alexander wait." He froze on his tracks looking back and saw that Magnus was on his feet and had come closer to him. "It was very nice meeting you." He smiled sweetly offering his hand. Alec stared at him, at loss for words for a moment, then took it, whispering. "You too…" Magnus grinned squeezing his hand, and then let go. Alec realized he had left something on his palm and looked at it. It was a card with a scribbled telephone number on it. Surprised he looked up and Magnus winked at him. "Call me?" Alec just stared at him, his clear blue eyes wide, mumbled something incomprehensible, then nodded, his face turning red and run away.

* * *

 _ **Did you like it? Please let me know! I've never written an AU before...**_


End file.
